Shadows
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: Reagan and Ted are in a happy relationship. Then one night Ted had a strange dream and at the same time Reagan has something important to tell him...
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Hey everyone! This is based after the clue hunt. Reagan and Ted are ALREADY together. After dating and living normal lives Ted had a strange dream...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues nor Skechers**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Shadows**_

**By: KayeLuv**

**~0~Ted~0~  
**

There was an explosion right before my eyes.

I saw myself, Ned and Sinead on the floor badly injured. I wanted to scream, I'm over here! But nothing came out of my mouth. Then something caught my eye, shadows. I saw shadows, like they were running away. I tried to chase the shadows but my feet were too heavy that I couldn't move, even a single step. I was sinking lower and lower…

Then I woke up. _Perspiring_.

I was in my room. Beige walls, king-sized bed, blueprints of machines I never even started and my precious laptop. I got out of bed went to the bathroom. Took a bath, brushed my teeth and a change of clothes.

When I got out of the bathroom. I felt refreshed and comfortable, wearing a bright yellow shirt (you know for being an Ekat and all, besides I like yellow) with jeans and black sneakers.

I went down for breakfast.

There was nobody there except Chef Gaston putting my breakfast on the table.

"Umm… Chef Gaston, do you know where Ned and Sinead are?" I asked.

"I believe Master Ned is still sleeping. And Mistress Sinead went shopping with Miss Natalie Kabra." He replied.

Those two are shopping machines. Is the mall even open in this time? Well maybe for them paying the… Never mind that!

"Thanks Chef!" I said.

I sat down and ate my eggs and bacon peacefully.

_My dream, _I thought. _It was back in The Benjamin Franklin Museum. Shadows. Sinead and Ned injured. Me, sinking. _I would really want to know who did it. Who exploded it, and injured me and my siblings.

_The shadows._ The shadows were the ones who did it. That's so obvious. What's happening to me? Why didn't I discover this earlier? Am I losing my touch as an Ekat? Of course not. Blame it all to the explosion. Who else would it be, the ones who exploded the museum? Me? Not a chance. But I have to find out who were the shadows. They will pay for what has happened. Ned with constant headaches, Sinead with lots of bruises and scars, and me, I was the blind one, the most unlikely thing I ever expected in my life. I went to surgery because of it and got my vision back.

After suffering, not inventing stuff and doing complicated Algebra equations. After nearly ten years of darkness and not seeing of sunshine. After many Ekaterina doctors wasting blood and sweat. (I'm not so sure of the blood part) It took all that trouble just to get me healed from blindness.

I have one thing to say to those shadows: _They'll pay._

Well, I have to move that thought aside and get ready for my date with Reagan. We're going to the park this afternoon, she has something to tell me. But I don't know what. She said it was important.

**~0~Reagan~0~**

I'm now in the park. I can't specify where, it's top secret but it's where sunshine shines, where grass grows and unfortunately, other people in it.

I'm waiting for Ted for our date. I know I'm a bit too early for our date. I'm feeling a little bit uncomfortable even if I'm wearing a simple purple t-shirt, jeans and Skechers (that's purple of course). But the real reason is, I need some time to think. I'm not so sure if I'm ready to confess to him of what I did before. Maybe I should leave it aside… No! I can't, we promised each other before we started our relationship to tell everything, no secrets to hide. It's not that difficult anymore, since the clue hunt finished ten years ago.

That's when I helped Ted in drawing when he was blind. That's when we started to actually talk, that's also when I knew we had a lot in common. We both like walking outside, eating fries with ketchup and surprisingly playing basketball…

"Hey Reagan!" Someone interrupted.

I looked up to see Ted smiling down at me like an angel.

"Umm… Hi Ted." I said trying to be cheerful.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ted asked concerned.

"Er, nothing."

"C'mon! Let it out."

"Umm… Why don't we take a walk?"

"Sure, why not."

So we walked in silence. Walked and walked and walked and finally…

"I have something to tell you!" We both said in unison.

"You first!" I said.

"No, you first!" Ted replied.

"No, really it's fine. You go first." I said with a smile.

"Umm… okay. I had this weird dream last night. It was about the clue hunt when you know the museum got exploded… Nah, you wouldn't know about that cause you weren't there to witness it. " Ted said.

I flinched.

"Hahaha… Continue." I laughed nervously.

"Well there were shadows. I think those shadows were the ones that exploded it and I have to find out who they are," Ted said. "But anyways, what were you about to say?"

"Umm… uh…" I stuttered.

_I'm just scared to tell him about what I'm about to say. This is crazy behavior for a Tomas. But I have to do it now!_

"Umm… Ted?"

"Yeah…?"

" I… I mean we… " I said while crying.

"Hey, what's happening? Just let it all out." Ted said while patting my back.

"My family was the one who exploded the museum." I said quickly with tears falling in my cheeks.

Ted looked at me with open jaws.

_Here it comes the yelling, the shouting and worst of all the breaku_p…

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I left you with a cliffie! Sorry about that. You will see Ted's reaction in the next chapter.**

**Will they still be together? Or will they breakup they're long relationship?  
**

**Thanks for reading and all. Please review! Please, please, please. It'll make my day. Every review comes with a cyber chocolate chip cookie! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

**A/N: Hiya fellow readers! I know it been a very-and I mean- very long time since I updated this story. I'm very sorry! I kinda had writer's block after writing the first chapter.**

**Oh, and special thanks to Rage (RageRunsStill) who kept reminding me to update this! (At least, someone likes it. ;P)**

**Answers to questions:**

**Another Artist:**** Yeah, I know but let's just make it that they didn't know! ;) It gives promise in this story! :) Oh, and oh yeah… He is blind… Well, I made this chapter for his blindness! And thanks for the Story Alert! :D**

**Sanity Optional: ****Yes, he is blind. o.o; I just remembered it when Another Artist told me. ^^; Sorry!**

**To people who reviewed about the cliff hangers: ****Yes, I too dislike cliff hangers. But I think it was needed…? I don't really know. So yeah…**

**That was long… So, onto the story! And oh yeah, I made this to third person so it would be easier! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Shadows**_

**Previously in Shadows…**

_"My family was the one who exploded the museum." Reagan said quickly with tears falling on her cheeks._

_Ted looked at her with open jaws._

_Here it comes the yelling, the shouting and worst of all, the breaku__p…_

* * *

Ted just stared at her. Reagan looked down to her shoes. She was sniffling and her teardrops falling, like fighter airplanes dropping bombs to enemy base, and landing to the unsacred ground.

Time stood still with the two. They were both frozen for a few moments, like cavemen stuck in a frozen iceberg. Ted felt like he can explode any minute now, like an atomic bomb, with the emotion he's feeling now. He wasn't quite sure what it was; was it anger? Or was it just sadness? He wasn't sure what he felt like doing now. He clenched his fist.

Now to Reagan, it wasn't normal for a Tomas to cry but meaning to lose Ted, it's worth dieing for. She felt like breaking down and cry. She wanted to run away and forget about everything that has happened today. She just wanted to be alone for the meantime without anyone disturbing her. She covered her face.

After a few minutes of pain and torture; the two came back to Earth.

"Uh…" was the only word Ted can say in the torturing moment. Reagan took her hand out of her face and looked at Ted, still with her eyes filled with tears.

"BREAK UP WITH ME ALREADY!" Reagan screamed. People looked at their direction but just shrugged, looked away and back to their own business. '_Another breakup, I guess… Let's just leave them alone.' _One said. _Oh, but this isn't just any break up, it contains major injuries going to hospitals and blindness._ Reagan thought.

Ted's eyes widened with Reagan's response. For a blind guy, he can hear better and it _hurts_. The momentum was killing both of them, _every _second did.

"W-Well Reagan…" Ted started.

"What?" Reagan spat.

Ted was about to reply when Reagan yelled: "Let go of me! You-you…" Then her voice disappeared.

Ted became alarmed of the situation. He didn't see whoever grabbed Reagan, blind remember? He was panicking now. He got out his cell phone, he dial some numbers… It was Ned's.

"Ned?" Ted asked, holding the phone near his ear.

"Yes Teddy? How's the date?" Ned asked, starting to tease Ted.

"Never mind that, Ned! We have to-"

"Whoa Ted! You don't care?" Ned replied, shocked and surprised at the same time.

"NO! Of course not! It's just-just… It's not the point! Reagan got kidnapped! I need you to pick me up, NOW!" Ted exclaimed.

Ned didn't say anything; he just hung up and went to his car.

**~0~0~0~**

"You mean, Reagan got kidnapped?" Sinead asked, angry. "Oh, whoever kidnapped her…They will…"

"Enough Sinead," Ted said grimly, clearly depressed.

Sinead tensed up a bit and nodded. If it weren't for Ted, about Reagan's disappearance, she wouldn't care less.

"We have to call Amy and Dan!" Ned suggested. "We need their help."

"We should." Ted agreed. "Got your phone, Sinead?"

**~0~0~0~**

"That's terrible!" Amy blurted out.

"Yes it is, Amy. That's why we need your help and Dan's." Ted answered feeling sadder and sadder by the minute. "We have to rescue Reagan from whoever captured her."

"Whoa dude," Dan interrupted. "You still want to save her after what she did to you and your siblings?"

Ted didn't reply. Amy elbowed Dan at the other line.

"Anyway, yes. Of course," Amy replied still elbowing Dan. "I'll call Uncle Fiske as soon as possible."

"Thank you for the help." Ted thanked. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Ted! For a fellow Cahill?"

"For a fellow Cahill."

Amy hung up.

"So, what now?" Ned asked.

"We wait." Ted replied.

Sinead and Ned nodded. So, the two waited with Ted for the future phone call.

**~0~0~0~**

Ted yawned. "It's morning," he said, scratching his head. He was still sitting at the same sit as the night before with Sinead and Ned beside him, still sleeping.

Then Ted remembered, "REAGAN!"

The two Starlings woke up. "Huh? What's going on, did we win?" Ned asked, half-asleep.

Sinead elbowed him. "Wake up, Ned!"

"Uh…" Ned said, rubbing his eyes.

Ted just kept quiet. He stood up and went for the dining room. Sinead and Ned looked at each other and chased Ted to the dining room.

The three sat down at the dining table.

"We have to wait…" Ted muttered. Then his cell phone rang.

Ted answered eagerly. "Hello?"

"Sir, this is the R.A."

"What?" Ted asked.

"The Refrigerator Agency, is your refrigerator running?"

"What?" Ted repeated, more confused.

"Ugh, Ted! You didn't get the joke! You have to say yes, so I can…"

"DAN!" a voice came from the other line, it was Amy's. "Give me that, I told you to do a simple task and…"

"Um… Amy? Can I interrupt?" Ted asked with a feeling of annoyance.

"Um, sorry Ted!" Amy replied. "Anyway, Uncle Fiske said, he'd like the three of you to go to Madrigal headquarters this afternoon. So we can talk about it and someone will pick you up."

"That's a great idea!" Ted exclaimed. "And please tell your Uncle, thanks."

"You're welcome, he said in advance. Just come later, okay?" Amy asked.

"Of course! Just expect us later on!" Ted said happily and hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Is this another cliffie or something…? I think it is. o.o I'm weird. Don't you'll think there was a lot of hang ups (on the phone) in the chapter? o.o; Weird…**

**Anyway, if you have **_**any **_**questions about the chapter either review or PM me, thanks!**

***Oh, and I'm thinking of changing the genre to Adventure. (Yes, I'm going to spoil) There will be an 'adventure' for the rescue of my fave Tomas; Reagan Holt! Yey! *throws confetti***

**Hope you'll like it! ;) Review?  
**

**~Kaye**


End file.
